rayo rojo: la historia del ultimo elemento de la armonia
by 3thesandaime3
Summary: historia que narra la profecia del ultimo elmento de la armonia...


_**Hola de nuevo amigos lectores (^_^), me sentí un poco inspirado estos ultimos dias, asi que me propuse hacer un nuevo proyecto... esta historia tratara de la serie MLP:FIM en donde aprovecharé y daré a conocer mi OC para que asi yo pueda vivir tambien esta historia y muchas mas... en cuanto a mi otra historia:**_

" _ **Los Indetenibles" trataré de subir al igual que este, semanalmente cada cap. Ya que tengo varios capitulos terminados... oigan creo que me alargue jeje, normalmente no hablo mucho antes de una historia pero bueno,disculpen, damas y caballeros con ustedes:...**_

 _ **FAN-FIC:**_

 _ **_** Rayo Rojo: La Profecía del Ultimo Elemento de la Armonía **_**_

 _ **CAP. 1:**_

" _ **DEJANDO TODO ATRAS"**_

 _El paisaje mostraba un castillo totalmente destruido, era nada mas y nada menos_

 _que el famoso castillo de Canterlot, en donde se vivia un arduo y caotico ambiente_

 _el aire se sentía pesado y apestaba totalmente a sangre, sangre que derramaban los_

 _ponis soldados mal heridos y muertos que se veian tirados por todas partes en ese lugar..._

 _causa?, una sangrienta guerra se vivia en ese lugar, una guerra por el_

 _destino de Equestria._

 _Dentro del castillo el cual estaba totalmente deteriorado, se sentian fluir los gemidos_

 _corporales de los ponis alli presentes los cuales enfrentaban cada uno una dificil batalla..._

 _entre las batallas divididas, estaban las Mane six luchando contra ponis, vampiros?..._

 _eso parecía, los ponis "vampiros" eran una especie de poni perdidas en el Tártaro_

 _que alguna vez en la historia existieron y dominaron este mundo con maldad y odio_

 _y casi terminaron destruyendola, pero gracias a un legendario poni ellos fueron_

 _mandados al Hádes pero de algun modo estan vivos y luchando contra las 5 yeguas..._

 _cincos yeguas?... solo peleaban ellas cinco, mientras vemos a una pegaso amarilla de pelo_

 _rosa palido junto a un poni alicornio color blanco con melena roja poseedor de una_

 _CM de un rayo rojo, en otra batalla, los dos estaban en mal estado; golpeados,sangrando,_

 _ya con las fuerzas casi acabadas peleando contra un alicornio color negro con melena de_

 _color blanco unos ojos rojizos junto con una capa roja que llegaba_

 _hasta la parte de su flanco tapando asi su CM... una batalla sangrienta, el alicornio de_

 _la capa no estaba herido, apenas golpeado pero aun sostenia su equilibrio_

 _y juicio demostrando su superioridad contra los dos ponis con quien peleaba... igual_

 _las otras batallas eran duras como las de las princesas y la de los soldados_

 _asi como la de discord... pero esta era mas importante, quizas porque en_

 _esta, la pegaso y el alicornio de melena roja luchaban contra el lider del_

 _ejercito rival que queria apoderarse de equestria y el mundo entero..._

 _vemos como los dos alicornios se golpeaban entre sí, usando su magia, fuerza fisica,_

 _mental y espiritual para deerminar el ganador de esta pelea... en un descuido el_

 _malvado alicornio tomó de rehen a la pegaso la cual era golpeada por los_

 _ponis "sombras"los cuales acompañaban al ejercito malvado y a el rey Sombra_

 _en la lucha por equestria... la pegaso ya maltratada fue tomada por las alas_

 _y de un brusco movimiento estas se rompieron haciendo gritar de dolor a la pegaso_

 _cortesia de el alicornio de melena blanca..._

 _NOOOOOOO!.- fue el grito de terror y odio de el alicornio pelirrojo_

 _al ver la atroz escena,- maldito!- lo insultó pero el alicornio de la capa_

 _solo se imutó y le lanzó a la pegaso para que este la tomara entre sus brazos... al verla_

 _no pudo evitar llorar y sentir dolor por no haberla protegido. Los_

 _otros ponis las amigas de la pegaso al verla sintieron un terrible dolor_

 _provocando su distracción y ser atrapaas por sus rivales...-flutter...- solo_

 _pudo mencionar el alicornio entre sollozos._

 _n...no te p...preocupes Blade... esto...n...no es tu culpa.- dijo entre la respiracion_

 _entrecortada y la boca sangrada..._

 _Por mi culpa estas asi... siempre eh sido un peligro para tí...-se culpó el joven_

 _alicornio al ver el tan mal estado en la que se encontraba su amiga.- creo que_

 _fué un error habernos conocido.-_

 _n...no existe...a...accidentes... el haber... el haberte conocido... fue lo mejor_

 _que... me... a pasado... te doy..t doy las gracias por... haber llegado... a mi vida.. y_

 _pase lo que pase... recuerda e...esto... te...am...-no pudo terminar de completar la oración causa de un tosido de sangre que acabó_

 _con la poca fuerza que tenia la pegaso... asi muriendo insantaneamente..._

 _AHHGGGGGGG FLUTTER SHYYYYY- solo asi pudo reaccionar el alicornio_

 _al ver el ultimo aliento de la pegaso marcharse junto con ella, junto a la_

 _vida del alicornio..._

 _ **(1 año y 3 meses antes):**_

 _En un sótano de un comercial abandonado de la ciudad yace las 00:00hrs,_

 _estaban dos personas allí dentro teniendo una conversación al parecer importante_

 _ya que en ese lugar abandonado no solo se encontraban ellos, no, habían sujetos_

 _armados vigilando el lugar resguardando a las dos personas que hablaban en el sótano,_

 _cosa que hacía pensar que eran importantes o si de una celebridad se tratase..._

 _Para ser un lugar abandonado, se mantenía bien conservado y limpio en el interior_

 _ya que en el exterior, es decir la parte de afuera era todo un desastre... quizás era para_

 _ocultar o esconder algo o a alguien, quien sabe. Tal vez era para no llamar la atención de_

 _las cosas ilegales que realizaban en ese lugar._

 _De cualquier modo, las dos personas de ese lugar se empezaban a identificar:_

 _uno, el cual estaba sentado en la silla de un gran escritorio de madera_

 _era un hombre de unos 40 años, obeso, de pelo castaño y piel caucásica, las iris de_

 _sus ojos de color café oscuro, junto a un gran bigote que acompañaba su mirada fria,_

 _seca y sedienta de sangre, vestia un elegante esmoquin blanco con una camisa negra por_

 _debajo, varios anillos en sus dedos y un reloj de oro como accesorios..._

 _el cual parecia ser el jefe o tenia mayor autoridad sobre el otro;_

 _el cual era un joven de unos 17 años de edad, piel morena poseedor de un exelente_

 _físico, una pare de su cabello negro el cual era largo tapaba la parte izquierda de su rostro,_

 _y seguia de una larga cola de caballo que llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos de un_

 _curioso color carmesí que hacia pensar que tenia algo especial en particular,_

 _su vestimenta constaba de una franela manga larga negra de tela fina apegada a su cuerpo_

 _lo que hacia resaltar su envidiable físico y contextura junto a una chaqueta sin mangas sobre_

 _la misma de color blanco con un simbolo en la parte izquierda de un rayo de color rojo,_

 _misma figura que la que tiene en su collar y unos guantes negros de cuero ..._

 _usaba un pantalon deportivo blanco de tela de algodón el cual desde las pantorrillas tenia varias vendas hasta sus tobillos y un porta armas en su muslo derecho junto con sus chanclas romanas negras como calzado..._

 _No estoy seguro de esto... pienso que lo que hago...está mal! - habló de forma_

 _insegura el joven azabache ante el mayor, al parecer algo le hacia razonar en su mente-_

 _Pensar?... jajajaja, desde cuando comenzaste a hacerlo? -el adulto le habló en_

 _forma de insulto ante la mala desicion que penasaba hacer el azabache...- que yo sepa_

 _tu no eres mas que un vil asesino que tiene que seguir mis ordenes al pie de la letra!..._

 _no vengas con tu estupidez...- insultaba al joven ojirrojizo el cual solo escuchaba_

 _en silencio los insultos de su jefe- tienes que obedecer mis ordenes..._

 _Pero.. -trató de protestar el azabache pero, el sujeto tenia razón...el solo es_

 _un asesino que tiene que servirle al castaño, sin rechistar y sin poner peros ya que,_

 _ese sujeto era nada mas y nada menos que su padre, bueno, es lo que el castaño le_

 _decia desde niño...- porque hacerles daño?... ellos no son malos...- trataba de cambiar_

 _la opinión de su "padre" pero..._

 _Callate!... yo soy tu padre y debes obedecer mis ordenes... creí haberte echo entender_

 _cuando te dí aquella paliza -regañó el castaño haciendole recordar al joven_

 _aquellas golpiza que le daba su padre o algunos de sus guardespaldas cuando era niño-_

 _Tsk...-chasqueó con su lengua al retener su ira y miedo ante aquel recuerdo- ok padre,_

 _haré lo que me pides...- ya derrotado acepto, y salió de la habitción con remordimientos_

 _en su joven mente, el era solo un chico con miedo, no estaba echo para esa clase de_

 _trabajos que le daba su padre, pero tenía que hacerlo, ese era su deber..._

 _Ya largate... -sentenció el castaño ante su hijo, él no sentía nada bueno por el azabache_

 _solo odio, como lo sentía por todo aquel que respiraba en la tierra, el era_

 _como una piedra, sin sentimientos, sin nada..._

 _Luego de marcharse de allí, el joven tomo su espada katana y la colocó_

 _en su espalda y se dipuso a salir con cautela de ese lugar... mientras corria se trasladaba por_

 _los techos de las casas y edifisios de esa calle, pensando en lo que haría_

 _en la maldad que se le habia dado orden de entregar en el lugar de llegada,_

 _indeciso y con la mente llena de remordimientos se dispuso a acelerar el paso_

 _con miedo, con el mismo miedo que siempre tenia del odio y sufrimiento_

 _que el hacia pasar se le regresase a él, aunque estaba conciente que se lo merecía,_

 _no lo hacia por gusto, sino por obligacion... porque asi fue criado,con violencia le explicaban,_

 _con odio le llenaban el corazón, con sufrimiento le hacian jugar, con tierra lo alimentaban,_

 _con sangre lo bañaban, todo en su niñez fue lo contrario a la vida normal que deberia_

 _llevar un niño...pero aunque tuvo esa vida, nunca fue corrompido gracias a su buen_

 _corazón, corazón que heredó de su madre,corazón que el no sabía que tenía, por eso no podia dejar de obedecer a su "padre"_

 _ya el joven azabache habia llegado a su destino... su corazón comenzó a latir agitadamente mientras entraba por la ventana rompiendola para así dar conocimiento de su llegada..._

" _perdonen me",pensó el joven al ver que un hombre bajó las escaleras con su piyama puesta_

 _para revisar alarmado, que es lo que habia pasado... el hombre vio la ventana rota y se acercó_

 _a ella con cautela, con miedo de que lo que haya roto la ventana, estaría por ese lugar... de prontó sintió como algo frio penetraba su espalda hasta que saliera por el pecho... el hombre sintió su sangre derramarse como una fuente por todo su cuerpo mientras caía por la debilidad_

 _que sentía al perder tanta sangre, su respiracion era entrecortada y miró al que le habia apuñalado y lo ultimo que vió fue como el joven soltaba una lagrima..._

" _PAPÁ!" gritarón tres niños entre 10 y 12 años al ver asqueado lo que a su padre le hacian... "PORQUE NFELIZ?" esta vez fue la esposa la que gritó pero como respuesta,_

 _recibió una cortada en el cuello por parte del joven azabache, los niños gritaron con horror_

 _al ver la escena frente a sus inocentes ojos... uno de ellos corrió hacia el joven ojirrojizo_

 _para golpearlo pero este solo lo esquivó y lo tomó del cuello, el niño observó la cara del_

 _joven el cual lloraba y este le pregunta "porque lo has echo?" el azabache lo mira a los ojos diciendo con voz temblorosa un rotundo "no... lo sé"... los niños desmayaron y el azabache_

 _soltó al niño y lo dejo junto a los otros dos, mientras los miraba con dolor_

" _lo...siento mucho" fue lo que dijo... dió vuelta y salió corriendo por la ventana_

 _cerrando fuertemente los ojos soltando varias lagrimas... "porque...porque?" es lo que resonaba_

 _en la mente del chico mientras corria por las calles con los ojos cerrados recordando_

 _como le dolia ver a los niños esos sufrir por su culpa... "no...no lo quise hacer"... pensó el azabache mientras caía arrodillado al pavimento... "no quiero...no quiero volver a hacerlo"_

 _se repetía mientras golpeaba el suelo, "no quiero volver... a hacer sufrir a alguien...no quiero..."_

 _se gritó mentalmente "quiero... vover a... remendar mis...e...errores" golpeó nuevamente el_

 _suelo. "quiero...otra oportunidad"... algo pasó despues de lo ultio dicho... al parecer_

 _eso causó que algo se activara dentro de él, algo misterioso, su collar empezó_

 _a emanar un fuerte resplandor rojizo que alumbró toda la calle eso y tambien las luces de un_

 _carro que se acercaba al joven, el cual estaba distraido por la hermosa luz roja y no vio el_

 _carro sino cuando lo sintió impactar con el...lo mandó a volar pero antes de caer al suelo_

 _mal herido, fue obsorvido por la luz roja que luego de desaparecer, esta se desvaneció._

 _[][][][][][][][][]Mientras En El Mundo MLP [][][][][][][][][]_

 _En un bosque cercano al pequeño pueblo Poniville llamado Bosque Everfre, el ambiente_

 _era normal, bueno, normal al modo de ese bosque tan extraño... los animales se pasaban_

 _con cautela por entre el bosque, ya que en un descuido un feroz predador podria comerlos._

 _Es un duro ambiente a pesar de pertenecer a un reino tan pasivo como lo es Ecuestria,_

 _en ese lugar existen variedades de animales buenos y malos, como lo son:_

 _conejos, aves, ardillas, osos, malvados lobos de madera, manticoras, entre mas seres_

 _de ese lugar..._

 _Angeeeel...- un grito se escuchó por ese lugar, una dulce y melodiosa voz quien_

 _al parecer buscaba a alguien llamado "angel"... era muy extraño escuchar una voz por el bosque ya que los animales de este lugar no hablaban y los que hablaban eran ponis_

 _pero ellos no se atrevian a entrar por este lugar por miedo a que los lastimen,_

 _donde estas conejito travieso?...- preguntó denuevo pero esta vez con una voz mas suave, quizas por miedo de hacer ruido y molestar a los predadores del lugar..._

 _se mantuvo caminando hasta que se hizo visible, era una poni al parecer pegaso_

 _de color amarillo sol con crin de color rosa carne un poco ondulado al final de la_

 _melena... en su flanco llevaba 3 mariposas como CM, no era sino la_

 _timida pegaso y posible protagonista de esta historia Flutter Shy..._

 _donde estas?...- se dijo a ella misma en voz baja dando a entender su preocupación..._

 _mientras en otro lugar, a unos 100mts de donde se encontraba la timida pegaso,_

 _un pequeño conejito corria o mejor dicho; saltaba por todo el bosque_

 _al parecer buscando algo, andaba de aqui a alla husmeando en diferentes partes_

 _tales como: debajo de una piedra, en un hoyo de algún árbol, entre los arbustos,_

 _en pequeñas cuevas,etc... su impaciencia buscando sea lo que fuese era grande_

 _quizas porque "eso" que buscaba era iportante._

 _ **[]Flash Back[]**_

 _el pequeño conejito Angel se encontraba jugando como siempre lo hace_

 _en el pequeño jardin de su cuidadora junto a los otros animales pequeños,_

 _esperando a que su dueña; la timida pegaso amarilla le terminase de preparar la comida_

 _para él y para el resto de los animales... el pequeño Angel jugaba entretenidamente_

 _con su juguete favorito "una zanahoria de hule" cuyo juguete no dejaba que nadie a_

 _excepción de él y la timida pegaso lo tocase._

 _El pequeño conejito notó que uno de sus compañeros se le acercaba_

 _la ardilla le empezó a hablar pero con solo puros sonidos como "skui,skui"_

 _cosa que al parecer Angel entendía, tal vez por ser animal tambien_

 _o porque tomo un curso de idioma ardillano, quien sabe..._

 _pero tratemos de traducir: "skui skui skui"(juguemos a los atrapoados)_

" _...snif" (no lo sé tengo ambre y si corro me dara mas)_

" _skui skui" (vamos no seas aburrido, sera divertido)_

" _snif..." (mejor jugamos despues de comer)_

" _skui,skui,skui"(esta bien, pero que no se te olvide)_

" _...snif"(esta bien, nos vemos depues) sacudiendo su patica_

" _skui,skui,skui,skui,skui,skuis,kui,skui,skui,skui,skui"(ok)_

 _luego de su charla, la pequeña ardilla opto por irse a jugar con los demás_

 _dejando a el conejito de invierno junto a su... ¿juguete?_

 _El pequeño percató que su juguete no estaba en el lugar en donde lo dejó_

 _antes de la charla, solo se veia el monotono y obvio espacio en donde faltaba_

 _/la imagen de la silueta invisible marcada que parpadea/... el conejito empezaba a_

 _mover la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando le localizar a su juguete._

 _Pronto lo localizó y notó que estaba cerca de el en un arbusto,_

 _este empezó a saltar hasta alli y tratando de tomar su juguete el cual ya tenia_

 _prácticamente en sus manos, de un jalón le fue arrebatado fácilmente y este al asomarse_

 _por el arbusto vio como se alejaba arrastrado jalado claramente por una cuerda_

 _hacia los adentros de el temido bosque Everfre... sin pensar o sin medir cabeza,_

 _el conejito de la pegaso saltó hacia el bosque en busca de su preciado juguete._

 _Mientras que en el jardin... la timida pegaso repartia la comida a sus animales,_

 _uno por uno ella les daba su respectivo alimento segun su clasificación_

 _ya que no todos los animales consumen el mismo alimento._

 _Ya casí terminaba de repartir la comida y solo les quedaba dos platillos;_

 _uno era para la pequeña ardilla, y el otro que claramente era para su_

 _pequeño Angel ya que era un tazon con ensalada de zanahorias..._

 _luego de encontrar a la ardillita y darle su alimento, optó por buscar a su_

 _pequeño conejito travieso, pero luego de busca por varios minutos sin exito_

 _la pegaso amarilla se empezaba a preocupar por no encontrar a Angel_

 _tuvo el temor de que alguien lo raptara o aun peor. Asi que empezó a_

 _preguntarles a sus amigos animales y ellos a excepción de la pequeña ardilla_

 _con la cual el conejito de invierno habló; no sabian donde estaba el mencionado..._

 _la pequeña ruedor le comentó que vio a el pequeño Angel saltar hacia el_

 _bosque Everfre... esto ultimo causó que la timida pegaso pusiera cara de poker,_

 _imaginadose a su preciado conejito siendo devorado por algún feroz animal..._

" _Alli voy Angel... Mamá ira a rescatarte" luego de su gritó empezó a galopar hacia el_

 _bosque en busca de su amiguito olvidandose de su miedo... aunque viendolo de este_

 _modo; si Flutter Shy le teme al bosque Everfre... como o porque vive cerca de él?,_

 _bueno, esa pregunta me intrigó mucho y no fue por el tanto trigo que comí :v /redoble de bateria, luego un prolongado silencio de 3 segundos/...Como sea..._

 _[]End to Flash-Back[]_

 _Mientras seguía en su busqueda, el conejito saltaba por doquier buscando su juguete,_

 _luego de varios minutos de busqueda el conejito ya se sentía fatigado de tanto saltar_

 _tanto que vino y en una roca se sentó a reposar tomando aire agitadamente con los ojos cerrados... Al tomar el suficiente aire, el pequeño abrió sus ojos y notó algo_

 _o mejor dicho, a alguien... era su juguete el cual estaba tirado frente a él, con_

 _alegria el pequeño corrio para toamarlo pero se detuvo a medio camino por que escuhó_

 _un singular ruido de entre los arbustos, ademas empezó a olfatear cierto olor pútrido_

 _lo cual hizo que se le erizase la piel imaginadose y orandole a Celestia que no sea_

 _lo que en ese momento estaba pensando pero, el provocador del olor y ruido_

 _salió de los albustos dando a conoer quien o que era... "Un lobo de madera",_

 _fue lo que pasó por la mente del pequeño conejito el cual estaba aterrado._

 _El lobo se le acercaba mas y mas lentamente su osico a la cara de Angel_

 _cosa que provoco que Angel se tornara de un color palido por el miedo que sentía,_

 _todo daba a indicar que ese seía el fin de Angel pero, de repente una luz_

 _roja brillante comenzó a alumbarar el ambiente distrayendo a el lobo_

 _y Angel cegandolos por un momento debido a la densidad que poseia el brillo._

 _Luego que esta luz se disipase, algo extraño pasó... un poni de color_

 _café, con melena de color negro con dos lineas que parecian dos finos rayos de color_

 _rojo decorandolo, junto a una Cutie Mark de un rayo rojo atravesando un escudo_

 _de metal negro, caía inconciente encima del lobo destruyendolo completamente, cosa_

 _que hizo sorprender a Angel porque ningun pon estandoi inconciente hubiera echo_

 _pedazos a un lobo de madera... era algo increible, ademas del echo de que le salvó la vida._

 _Mientras, Flutter shy seguía buscando a su conejito con preocupacion_

 _y por no fijarse al fente tropezó con otra poni la cual reconocó de inmediato.._

 _oh Twilight, disculpa mi torpesa..- se disculpó la pegaso preocupada_

 _ayudando a levantar a una alicornio la cual era un poco mas alta que ella..._

 _color purpura con crin de color negro con varias franjas de color_

 _violeta combinandole, sus ojos tambien eran del mismo color violeta y su_

 _CM era de una brillante estrella violeta con otra encima de color blanca_

 _que poseia chispa rodeandola..._

 _no te preocupes Flutter... no te lastimaste?. -preguntó preocupada por que_

 _sabia lo fragil y delicada que era su amiga, obteiendo un "no"con la cabeza_

 _como respuetsa para asi proseguir...-no te vi porque venia meditando_

 _sobre lo que descubrí hoy... - esto ultimo lo dijo con preocupacion._

 _Y yo no tampoco te vi porque caminaba distraida buscando a Angel_

 _que otra vez se escapó...-trató de excusarse la chica para asi no darle toda_

 _la culpa a la alicornio... la pegaso notó la cara de preocupación que tenia_

 _su morada amiga, y se atrevió a preguntarle;- que pasa twi.._

 _que fue lo que descubriste que te tiene preocupada?-_

 _veras, hoy en la mañana vi un libro nuevo en el castillo...-empezó_

 _a narrarle la alicornio explicandole el porque su preocupacion.- este estaba_

 _todo polvoriento y decidí limpiarlo para ojearlo un poco, cuando lo limpie_

 _me pareció extraño el titulo, ya que estaba escrito en jeroglíficos extraños..._

 _asi que decidi venir donde Zecora para pedirle que que intentara decifrarlo._

 _-seguia contando la morada- le mostré el libro y por suerte logró decifrarlo,_

 _el libro llevaba por titulo **" Rayo Rojo: la Profecía del Ultimo Elemento de la Armonía"**. -esas palabras captaron totalmente la atención de la pegaso,_

 _ya que nunca imagino que existía un ultimo elemento de la armonía,_

 _asi que le pidio a Twilight que prosiguiera...- ese libro narraba la profecía_

 _de un poni que llegaría a este mundo desde uno muy lejos para...-no terminó la oración_

 _ya que un inteso resplandor que salio de la nada llamó la atención de las_

 _dos chicas... el resplandor se disipó dejando algo aturdidas y confundidas a las_

 _dos ponis...- pero... que diantres fue eso?.-preguntó antipatica, la bibliotecaria._

 _No lo sé... qui..quizas podemos ir y averiguar que causó ese resplandor-_

 _sugirió la timida pegaso recibiendo un "si"por parte de su amiga,_

 _luego las dos fueron galopando hacia ese lugar..._

 _Al llegar a ese lugar, la pegaso amarilla se alegró al ver su querido_

 _Angel en ese lugar sano y salvo... Twilight por otro lado, observó el desatre del lugar, y_

 _se sorprendió mas al ver a un poni mal herido e inconciente encima de un_

 _lobo de madera totalmente destruido..._

 _flutter... un poni esta alli mal herido...- informo la alicornio a la pegaso, la cual al verlo_

 _asi, soltó a Angel y fue a socorrerlo de inmediato..._

 _Twi... debemos llevarlo al hospital ...-sugirió la pegaso con preocupacion tomando_

 _la cabeza de el poni para asi posarla sobre un pequeño arbusto que encontró_

 _mejor lo llevamos a donde Zecora ella puede tener algún remedio o posima_

 _para curarles las heridas...- comentó la alicornio, esa idea era mejor ya que_

 _el hospital del pueblo estaba muy lejos y ademas perdería mas sangre de la_

 _que ya habia perdido... con su magia, la princesa de la amistad levitó el_

 _cuerpo del poni y lo llevó junto para cargarlo en su lomo, para sorpresa_

 _de ella, el poni era tan ligero como un pequeño bolso,pero no era tiempo_

 _de esos detalles ya que debian llevarlo lo mas pronto posible a la casa_

 _de zecora...-vamos flutter shy!- luego emprendieron su rumbo hacia zecora..._

 _D...donde...donde, estoy?...- dijo el poni y abrió levemente los ojos mostrando sus iris rojas que infundian confusión a quien los veia. Luego cerro levemente los ojos,_

 _mientras que la imagen del paisaje se tornara oscuro y luego silencioso mientras_

 _vemos a las dos ponis alejarse..._

 _ **_Continuara_**_

 _ **Muy bien chicos asi termina el primer cap de esta historia...mmm estoy pensando en poner de compañera de mi OC a flutter shy , que les parece? jeje ... bueno chic s sin mas que decir no me queda otra mas que... hasta luego nos leemos despues...**_


End file.
